The Punishment Of John
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: Every action has a reaction, and a consequence.


_**A/N: A one shot dedicated to waldron82. I hope you like it. **_

**I own nada...just the plot**

As soon as Randy came through the door and cut his eyes at his husband, John knew he was in trouble. He looked back at him with a mixture of fear and excitement.

Theirs was not a dom/sub relationship. John had just broken a rule and was about to get a nice spanking for it. He had gone back to the bathhouse that Randy had forbidden him to ever set foot in because of what had happened there two years before.

Randy slowly and wordlessly peeled off his coat and hanged it on the coat holder, then unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and folded them to the elbows.

"In the bedroom." He ordered and John went upstairs without argument, his husband following a moment later. Randy stripped down to his boxer briefs and regarded him for a long moment then ordered him to strip which John wordlessly did, leaving him totally exposed and at his husband's mercy.

Randy went to the drawer where they stored their sex toys and pulled out two pairs of cuffs and a bottle of oil. He hooked one side of each pair onto the rings specially put on the wall for that purpose, and cuffed each of John's hands with the other end.

"Think about what you've done." He stated and made his way to the bathroom. A while later, he emerged in a bathrobe and rummaged through the toys drawer and pulled two more pairs of cuffs, then made his way over and cuffed them on each side of the bed foot and regarded John for a minute before his palm connected with John's ass cheek.

"The bathhouse huh. Don't you ever learn?" He asked, but John said nothing earning another hard spank. John grunted as his reddening flesh stung where the slaps had landed but he still said nothing.

"I understand that I had hurt you back then and it may have driven you to getting high and doing stuff, but this time why?" Randy asked and John sighed and closed his eyes anticipating another spank which soon came, and a harder one at that.

"Argh." John groaned as Randy smacked him over and over, loving how he jerked forward, his pained sounds getting Randy so excited that his cock began to harden.

"Are you still punishing me for the past?" Randy asked and spanked John again, making him jerk forward forcefully.

"No I'm not, Randy." John replied ruefully, sighing when he remembered what he put Randy through when he was handed a six month sentence after he and his then friend Batista were arrested for a public indecency misdemeanor.

"Then what did you go back there for that we didn't already have here?" Randy asked as he parted John's cheeks and squeezed some oil oh his crack,watching as it trickled down to his hole. He peeled off his robe and without warning slammed his cock inside the oiled hole, making John yelp in surprise. He cursed as Randy pulled all the way out and slammed right back in.

"Fuck." John whispered, Randy's cock pushing right into his spot making his cock jerk in need of being touched. Randy repeated the pulling all the way out and slamming back in several times and John was practically moaning as his bundle got stabbed over and over mercilessly.

"Ohh god! Fuck baby!" John screamed and clenched his ass to try and hold Randy inside and Randy just smirked and pulled out, uncuffing him from the wall. He ordered him to lie on his stomach then cuffed his hands again at each side of the head board and did the same with his feet, leaving him eagle spread.

"Was it sex?" He asked as he took John's belt and hit the glistening flesh.

"Shit! No baby, it was not sex." John cried out and replied as the earlier pleasure mixed with the stingy but sweet pain the leather belt inflicted on him. He thrashed around helplessly, the sheet underneath causing friction on his cock which made him buck into the mattress.

"What then? Company? Am I boring?" Randy asked and lashed him again, and again and John all but groaned and thrashed around some more. "Holy fuck, Randy! No, you're not boring. I wasn't there for anything."

"Someone then? Batista perhaps?" Randy asked and John shook his head vigorously. "No baby, no one and nothing."

"Was there any intimacy? Did anyone touch you?" Randy inquired further and John breathed into the pillow, then raised his head and turned to where Randy was standing. "In the steam bath. This guy just came up to me and started stroking my dick. He thought I was there for that."

Randy's chest rose and fell and he looked at his helpless husband, jealousy written all over his face. "And you just let him?"

"No, I stopped him. I told him I wasn't into that kinda party and he left." John explained and Randy regarded him sideways.

"Are you lying to me, John?"He asked as he put the belt down and turned John over on his back cuffed just his hands, then put pillows under his head to lift it and put a ring on John's cock. John knew he would be doing lots of begging. "No Randy, I'm not lying I swear! Please baby, not the ring."

"Yes baby, the ring." Randy retorted and straddled John's shoulders. "Open your mouth."

John opened his mouth and Randy straddled his shoulders and stuffed his cock inside, making him gag before he got used to the size. He did not need to be told to suck as he tried to move his head up and down awkwardly to accommodate his husband's tumescence.

Randy rocked inside his mouth, and closed his eyes, trying to suppress his moans. John obediently kept his mouth sealed as he let himself be stuffed with his angry husband's manhood. Randy drove himself down John's throat, cutting off his air supply as he felt the fleshy back of John's throat caress the head of his cock.

John was having difficulties breathing and was starting to feel really suffocated, making him shake his head vigorously from side to side as he tried to get the choking meat out of his mouth. Randy saw that and pulled out, making John cough repeatedly as he filled his screaming lungs with air.

He did not give John time to get himself together as he roughly lifted his legs and slammed his dick inside, making John groan in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. He thrust in and out in strong strokes and the discomfort disappeared and John began feeling real good.

"Ohh god!" He moaned as Randy hammered firmly and deeply, stabbing John's sweet spot over and over, making him scream harder. "Sweet fuck, baby!"

Randy maintained his serious face as he thrust in and out erratically but he could not help the moans that escaped his mouth. "Fuck yeah."

He uncuffed John and ordered him to kneel and support himself on the headboard, then cuffed his hands together and slammed back in. He continued with his merciless thrusting, forcing desperate moans out of John.

"Randy, fuck! Please touch me. I need to feel your hands on me, baby." John begged but Randy refused and pulled out. "Why? I wanna instil some discipline in you. It seems you haven't learned your lesson yet, love."

"I have, baby. I have I promise! Please...ohh fuck! shit!" John suddenly cried out when Randy slammed back in forcefully, pressing hard on his prostate."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place, Johnny." Randy replied and pistoned in and out, burying himself to the hilt before pulling out and pushing back in.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. I won't break another rule I promise." John begged knowing that his husband was losing his temper because he had just called him Johnny.

"I know you won't." Randy said smirking behind John's back and took hold of his ringed cock and pumped it as he caressed his spot with his own long thick cock, sending John into an excited sexual frenzy. "Baby! Oh yeah,fuck!"

John was on the brink of climax and his balls hurt due to the load restricted by the cock ring. "Baby, please take the ring off me. I need to cum or my nuts will explode."

"You'll cum when I say you can." Randy replied and rocked inside John's stretched hole. He knew he was about to lose control and he wanted to climax before he could allow John to.

"Fuck!" He suddenly cursed as he stiffened and filled John with his essence. He pulled out and wiped his wet cock with a towel and uncuffed John. "Turn around."

John turned around, still on his knees as he rubbed his hands where the cuffs had been. Randy could see how extremely hard he was, and how his bloodshot eyes pleaded with him. He laid him back on the bed and removed the ring and John nearly cried in relief.

Randy swallowed his cock in one fluid moment and John all but cried in pure unadulterated pleasure. "Ohh god! Fuck! Yeah baby!"

Randy sucked him like he was never going to stop and John, amid moans and uncontrollable writhing, came inside Randy's mouth in thick spurts. Randy swallowed the salty load and wiped his mouth, looking quietly at John.

"Thank you." John said, grateful to have been finished off. Randy could have refused but he did not and that doubled John's guilt. "I really am sorry, baby. I didn't mean to break the rules or worry you. I just.."

Randy cut him off before he could finish. "It's okay, Johnny. Just don't do it again. The thought of someone touching you is bad enough, but you hurt? That's unfathomable."

John nodded and caressed Randy's hand. "I know baby, and I'm sorry I worried you. My ass got the message loud and clear. I'm gonna be so sore in the morning, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for days, or breaking rules any time soon."

"Good. Because I love you and I absolutely have no problem reminding you how to behave whenever you forget." Randy replied and John nodded smiling whispering his 'I love you too' back which made Randy smile and turn him on his stomach. "Now let me see what I can do to ease the pain."

As he turned John over and buried his face in his ass, John knew he would not trade his husband for anything in the world, even when he was being whipped with his own belt. It was, after all, his own doing.

**Please Review... **


End file.
